Pharaoh
by Cindy2k3
Summary: At the bridge in Wave, Naruto unlocks a power left to him from his ancestors. ADOPTION!


Chapter 1

Naruto was on his knees panting from the fight he had with Haku, 'She didn't have to die, even though she killed Sasuke, Haku did it for a reason, so she could be with Zabuza.' Then he saw Gato appeared with about two-hundred thugs. Naruto stared at Gato with hatred and disgust.

Then Naruto saw a golden colored orb floating toward him, 'What the?' Naruto stood up and walked to it till they were infront of eachother. When Naruto touched the orb he felt a slight jolt as the golden light traveled over his body, when both the golden light and the orb disappeare Naruto glowed again, but brighter so that he has everyones attention, even Sasuke who just woke up.

After the glow died down there stood Naruto, but a different one and with no wounds.

(Look in my profile if you want to see what Naruto looks like now in 'Pharaoh Chap. 1 Pic. 1' but no golden eye thing that's on his forehead and he was wearing the puzzle that's in his hand, also think of him wearing matching tight shorts under the skirt or dress and the Konoha headband is over his left golden Armband.)

His whole posture that screamed nobility and he demanded respect just by a sheer appearance. Naruto walked up infront of Gato, by a few feet, with his eyes closed and when Naruto opened his eyes to reveal a violet color, Gato snapped out of his gaze from the appearance he snapped his finger, signaling for them to kill Naruto.

To everyone around him he wasn't scared not even shaking, but on the inside he thought, 'Damn I can't battle all of them, even if I feel more powerful and stronger there are about two-hundred thugs coming at me.'

_"I am positive you can if you summon me, Pharaoh." _A voice said.

'Who's there? How do I summon you? And why do you call me Pharaoh?'

_"I am one of your monster spirits, you are the decendent of the Egyptian Pharaoh, who was known as Atem."_

'Monster spirits?'

_"Indeed, in ancient time both male and female has his or her own monster spirit, they usually have 1 guardian spirits but the Pharaoh, the Egyptian name for a King, has 4."_

'Ah, I understand I will ask more later, how do I summon you?'

The thugs were still running to him, but they stopped when the sky turned black quickly and a black clouds formed above Naruto, just when Naruto raised his right hand while looking at them with his eyes closed. Then Naruto yelled with a deep voice that sounded like it belonged to a Prince or maybe a King

**_I, Naruto Uzumaki, decendent of the Pharoah, known as Atem, summon_**

_**EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!**_

A pentagram appeared behind him, and a hand with a chain around the wrist shot out, followed by another, soon, the beast exited the pentagram, and stood behind Naruto. It was a sight to behold, indeed, and almost all of the thugs stepped back.

"ATTACK HIM IT'S JUST A ILLUSION!" Gato yelled, then three-forth of them attacked.

"Don't be so sure. EXODIA OBLITERATE ALL OF THEM EXCEPT GATO!" Exodia fired a massive beam of pure, white light at them from his outstretched hand. When the light died down, the thugs were gone there were only piles of ashes in their place, which were carried off with the wind. The sky quickly cleared, and Exodia vanished in a bright light.

"Go ahead Zabuza, avenge Haku." Naruto said as he glanced at Zabuza then Haku.

Zabuza nodded and ran to Gato with two kunais, one on each hand.

Naruto ignored what Zabuza did as he walked to Haku's body and sighed.

'Exodia, can I revive the living.'

_"Yes, Atem has the power of the Gods themselves to do things like that, he can even control the tailed-beasts."_

'And how do I revive them?'

Naruto closed his eyes and put both his hands just above Haku's left chest where her heart is and a white light surrounded Haku. After a few seconds Haku's chest moved up and down to prove that she's alive and then after a few seconds she opened her eyes to see Naruto's violet colored eyes.

"What's going on?" When she had a better view of the new Naruto she blushed.

Naruto stood up and glanced at Haku to Zabuza who looked tired and was on his knees. When Naruto saw worry in Haku's eyes she tried to stand up but she fell back down.

Naruto snapped his fingers and then everyone was healed, and the senbons that was on Sasuke and around him was gone.

"Naruto what happened to you?"

"I just found out who I am, Sensei."

"And what is that?" Kakashi said, as all the villagers including Tsunami, and Inari came to help who were to late.

Naruto did the same posture that screamed nobility, while talking loud enough for the villagers, who came to help, hear him.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the decendent of the Pharaoh, the Egyption name for a King, known as Atem, who once had the power of the Gods themselves."

Sasuke gripped his hands, 'That's impossible, I'm a Uchiha how can someone with no clan, no family, a dead last in the Academy and loser. A Uchiha diserve things like that best, I want that power, I need it to kill Itachi.'

"Tell us Zabuza, Haku what are you going to do now? Going back to being missing nins or do you want to stop and have a happy life."

Zabuza and Haku looked at eachother and Zabuza said, "If it's okay, I would like to stay here and protect this village."

"And I would like to go to Konoha to try and start over a new life." Haku said for the first time asking something for herself.

"I'm sure that Konoha would be honored to have you, Haku." Naruto said.

"And I'm sure that we will need protection, so of course you can Zabuza." Tazuna said.

"If we are done, I will be back in the house I am exausted from how much Chakra and power I had to use." Then Naruto floated to the direction where Tazuna's house is with ease, but when he heard Zabuza and Haku struggling to move he sighed and snapped his fingers, then Zabuza and Haku were floating behind Naruto to Tazuna's house with again ease.

When Zabuza and Haku realized that they are floating behing Naruto they relaxed but was curious about Naruto.

When that happened, everyone stared at Naruto in amazement, except Sasuke who became jealous and glared at Naruto at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>After a week,<p>

The bridge was complete with Zabuza and Haku's help even Naruto's help and are currently saying goodbyes.

"Aniki, I'm going to miss you." Inari sai while hugging Naruto's leg. Naruto chuckled at what Inari did and said, "Don't worry Otouto, you just have to call me by saying my name when you need help." He said as Inari let go and gave a confused face when Naruto pulled his right arm out and opened his hand to show nothing, then after a second ther was a glow and a millennium necklace appeared, which amazed everyone when it appeared out of nowhere.

"This is a replica of one of the millennium items, known as millennium necklace, it has the same powers as the real one but don't have the same purpose as the real one. The necklace allows its user to see through time, offering glimpses of the past and near future, it can do that when you say, millenium necklace, and it will show you either of it, it will also activate by itself when something is going to happen, also when you put it on, it won't come off. I even add the ability to make a barrier and the ability to heal, you just think of yourself and/or others when you say heal or barrier and there won't be any limits. Just remember to say my name while gripping the eye part of the necklace when you need help, and I would appear in a few seconds."

Naruto chuckled when Inari hugged him again while yelling, "YOU'RE AWESOME!" When Inari let go of him, Naruto put the necklace around Inari's neck.

"See ya next time, Otouto." He said as he russled Inari's hair.

"See ya too everyone." He said as he waved when they began to walk back to Konoha.

"Hey Tazuna what are you going to name the bridge?" One of the villagers asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking either 'The great Naruto bridge' or 'The Pharaoh bridge'."

"How about we call it, 'The great Pharaoh bridge'?" Inari suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. It's called, THE GREAT PHARAOH BRIDGE!" Tazuna yelled loud enough for team 7 and Haku to hear.

"Hmm...The great Pharaoh bridge?" Naruto said.

"I think that's a great name." Haku said.

"Your right it is a great name, it's just that they used Pharaoh as the name for the bridge that now belongs to me."

"Well I guess that they used it because you are a great Pharaoh and that they are honored when you figured out who you were in their village."

"I guess so." Naruto smiled making Haku blush. "Hey do you want to teleport to the front gate of Konoha or just keep walking?" He asked. "If it's okay, I would rather teleport there." Then Naruto snapped his fingers and they teleported to the front gate of Konoha, which shocked the Ninjas who were guarding the gate.

"We're here everyone." He said.

"HALT! Who are you?" One of them asked while looking at Haku, while the other looked at Naruto confused of who is he since he didn't recognize him.

"I'm Haku from the land of Water, I wish to talk to the Hokage to start a new life here in Konoha." Haku said politely while bowing.

"We're team 7 who just came back from a mission we accomplished." Kakashi said, then the guards nodded while looking at Naruto confused.

"Who's he?" The other asked as they saw the headband on Naruto's left arm which confused them more since they never saw him, well his appearance.

"I'm hurt, you don't even recognize me?" Naruto put his right hand over his left chest to make it look like he was hurt. When the guards shook their heads, Naruto sighed then smirked as he said, "I'll give you a hint, I would get in trouble alot for doing stuff like skipping classes, doing things I'm not supposed to and pulling pranks something like... oh I don't know paint on the Hokage monument's faces."

In the beginning, the gaurds were thinking of someone who would do that but when they heard the last part of painting on the Hokage monument's face they realized who the person infront of them is.

"N-N-Naruto?" They both said at the same time, Naruto, who was still smirking, said, "Bingo" then they went to the Hokage tower.

When they are in the Hokage's office he said, "I can see that team 7 have accomplished their mission and also brought two people, can you two introduce yourselves?" Naruto's lips twitched from the mistake that the Hokage made.

"I am Haku from the land of Water, I wish to ask you if I could live here in Konoha." The Hokage nodded with a smile and went to a drawer and through it at Haku who caught it easily, when she looked at it she gave a confused look at the Hokage.

The Hokage said, "That is the key to your apartment, it's next door to Naruto so he will show you were it is, by the way where is Naruto?" looking at the group.

Then Naruto chuckled, which caught everyone's attention, "I know that I have changed but it even made you think that I'm someone else, really I didn't even do a Transformation Jutsu, I don't know if I just look way different or that age has gotten to you, old man."

"Naruto? What happened to you?" The Hokage asked.

"I can't explain it now I'm hungry and I would like to eat. Hey Kakashi is it alright if you can do it?" Naruto said as he remembered that two days after the day of the incident he told Kakashi about himself and other things that he got from Exodia the day before he told Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Sure thing Naruto. Haku and team 7 you can leave too." then they all left leaving Kakashi and the Hokage alone.

"Would you like to hear the mission first or about Naruto?"

"It's alright you can tell me from the beginning to the end."

After he was done explaining about what Gato did, what Zabuza and Haku did and what they choose when they were in the bridge, and others he then said, "After two days Naruto told me privately about what he learned about himself from Exodia.

What Atem got is now his, like his the power of the Gods themselves is now Naruto's. He even has four monster spirits excluding Exodia since he is too powerful, but since Atem is kind of like a God Exodia is like a monster spirit to only Atem and now Naruto. The four monster spirits are Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, the three are called, The three Egyptian Gods while the forth one is a fusion of all three Gods called, The Creater God of Light, Horakhty. He can summon other monster spirits too even if they aren't his monster spirits, they all went to the shadow realm after Atem was gone since Atem let them roam free as long he is alive.

He said that the three guardian spirits are wondering in other places since it has passed a few millennium so they can come to him or he has to find them, the only reason he has to find them instead of summoning them like he could with Exodia because after Exodia is apart him he can summon him and the shadow realm is his necklace which is apart of him so that means all the monster spirits are his to summon too. The reason that Exodia and The three Egyptian Gods didn't go to the shadow realm because Atem's last wish for them was to go search for his decendent, Naruto, to be the next person to protect the puzzle.

The puzzle is called, millennium puzzle it's one of the millennium items it was created from an ancient spell found in the millennium spellbook, the millennium items were forged to keep the ancient magic of the shadow games locked up forever. The millennium stone in the village of Kul Elna is the origin and resting place of the seven items, and also where Akhenaden sacrificed ninety-nine souls in order to create them. The seven millennium items are the millennium puzzle, eye, ring, scale, key, rod, and necklace.

With the millennium eye, a duelist can read the minds of others as well as see through their eyes, allowing the holder to know what is in their opponents' hand at all times no matter what. Its holder has the incredible power and ability to seal the souls of their duel-defeated victims. The souls remain trapped until the soul stealer is defeated in a duel and the souls are avenged.

The millennium ring, it's powers are to guide the owner to where ever he seeks, acting as a sort of compass. Its demonstrated abilities include sealing souls away, summoning duel monsters from the cards and being able to define the location of other millennium items, the ring also has an unexplained bond with its owner.

The millennium scale is a millennium item that can weigh a person's heart against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth. If a person lies while being interrogated by the owner of the scale, or is revealed to be truly evil, the side opposite of the feather will lower, as if weighted down by the person's sins, and if the side without the feather drops to the bottom, the person's soul will be sucked into the depths of the shadow realm.

The millennium key's primary unique ability is its power to unlock the doors of a person's soul, giving the user access to the room of the soul, where their thoughts can be observed, or the room can even be redecorated, allowing the user to alter a person's personality. The brainwashing process can be undone, when the victim touches the Key.

The millennium rod grants the holder the power of bending the wills of others through mind control, and also lets its user telepathically communicate with his/her servants. A victory duel is not required to use this ability, as with all other millennium items, the rod can cast a penalty game against the loser of a game.

The millennium necklace allows its user to see through time, offering glimpses of the past and near future. All except the millennium puzzle died with their owners, the six preists, and went to the after life.

A duel is a game between two opposing players or teams, up to three duels comprise a match. A one vs. one duel is the most effective way to gauge a person's skill level as a duelist. Each player begins a duel with eight-thousand life points. If you reduce your opponent's life points to zero, you win the duel. If both player's life points reach zero at the same time, the duel is declared a draw. If a player's deck runs out of cards during a duel and they are unable to draw a card (either by their normal draw or by a card effect), they lose the duel. If the duel is timed and no one wins in the specific time, the player with more life points at the end of the time limit is the winner. If both players have equal life points, the duel is declared a draw.

Shadow games is very dangerous, Egyptians first allowed the shadow games, using various means of sorcery, they send themselves into an alternate dimension where their duel would not be interrupted, and where cheating is strictly forbidden, punishable by death. In the shadow games, the sorcerers' skills would be tested by seeing how powerful of monsters they can summon, and how powerful a spell they can cast to power up their monsters. Also when you duel with monsters whoever loses their soul will be sent to the shadow realm forever meaning its a death match, but the duel isn't hand-to-hand like in our time it's a card game."

When Kakashi was finished he saw the Hokage rubbing his forehead trying to process everything that he heard.

"Thank you Kakashi you are dismissed." He said as head was done processing.

Then Kakashi bowed and left, when the Hokage saw him left he sighed.

* * *

><p>In the Village,<p>

When Naruto and Haku was walking around they saw Konohamaru walking around looking for something with two of his friends, Udon and Moegi.

"Hey, what are you three looking for?" Naruto asked when they walked up to Konohamaru.

"I'm looking for my boss." "And why is that?"

"I want him to meet Udon, and Moegi."

"I'm sorry about that kid, but you can't." "AND WHY'S THAT?" The three kids yelled.

"Because," Naruto smirked, "you already did, I'm the brand new and improved Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru yelled. "Then why are you different?"

"Like I said, I'm the brand new and improved Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh" Konohamaru nervously laughed.

"Let's talk to each other over ramen." Naruto suggested, when they all agreed they went to Ichiraku ramen.

"I'll have seven miso ramen." Naruto ordered when they came in.

"I'll have miso too." Haku said.

"A shrimp ramen for me." Konohamaru said.

"Me too" Udon and Moegi said at the same time.

"Coming right up." Teuchi said.

"Hey are you by any chance Naruto?" Ayame said with a blush on her face when she saw Naruto, he nodded.

"What happened to you?" Tuechi asked while making orders as he looked at Naruto for a couple of seconds.

"I've changed, I'm the new and improved Naruto." After they introduced to eachother and ate, they left and went back home.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's Apartment floor,<p>

When Haku and Naruto were infront of Naruto's apartment door, he pointed to the right of his apartment. "That's your apartment, when you need something come here and I will help you." He said with a smile.

Haku then bowed and said, "Thank you for everything." Then he walked to his apartment and went in his apartment. When Naruto went inside his apartment he said, "I need to change my woredrobe." When he went to his closet to see his old clothes he snapped his finger and in a flash his clothes changed into the same clothes he's wearing currently. "Better" Then he took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.


End file.
